


Maybe Friends? Maybe Lovers?

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Silas and Corrin Support Rewrite





	Maybe Friends? Maybe Lovers?

Corrin had been patrolling the castle, checking up on everyone and making sure defenses are in working order. As he patrolled he spotted his fellow ally and friend Silas, one who he couldn't remember all too well.

"Hello, Silas. Do you have some time?"

"Hmm? Oh, hi there, Corrin. Need something?" The knight cheerfully smiled at the young noble, that smile always made his heart feel all warm anytime he saw it.

Corrin was lost in words, trying to strike up a conversation without being awkward about it.

"Sort of. You mentioned that we were childhood friends but... I'm trying to figure out how you remembered that when I didn't." Silas merely shrugged slightly and continued to smile.

"Oh, is that all? I wouldn't worry about it. Those old memories slip away for everyone." Corrin felt guilty over forgetting those memories that meant so much to Silas, he felt like that hurt Silas more than him.

Silas was carefree as usual, waiting for a response and smiling warmly, causing the prince to blush slightly. The knight only responded with a slight chuckle and bright cheery smile on his face.

"But isn't it strange that I'd forget someone so close to me? You became a castle knight just so our paths would cross again... While I, on the other hand, forgot you existed at all." Silas looked down after that, not making eye contact with Corrin anymore.

Corrin was about to apologize for what he said but was cut off by Silas and his quick words.

"Really, though... I wish you wouldn't worry about it. You remember now, and that's all that matters to me. My hard work paid off, didn't it? I became a castle knight, and here we are. I'm grateful for the chance to make up for lost time." He returned to his gleeful mood and his cheeks flushed slightly.

The noble was happy that his friend was back to his usual self, but still worried about the fact that he couldn't remember he used to be so close with.

"Grateful, huh? That's a good way of looking at it, Thanks, Silas." Corrin returned his greeting with one of his own genuine smiles.

"There's the cheer I remember. Oh, hey! Why don't we go take a little trip together sometime?" He became very excited and his eyes sparkled with determination and adventure.

Corrin wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time, but he also felt the endeavoring feeling of companionship with his long-lost childhood friend.

"Hmm. It sounds fun, but where should we go?" Silas immediately responded without much time for Corrin to process it all.

"Someplace you always wanted to see. When we were young, you had a long list of places you wished you could go. We couldn't go to any of them at the time, but nothing's stopping us now!"

The dragon was hesitant to answer but didn't want to hurt Silas's feelings all the while.

"It sounds nice... but I don't think we should go far, given the circumstances."

"Hmm, you're right. But don't worry. I'll find a way to make it work." He beamed with energy and delight, yet also seeming to have much going through his head.

The dragon prince couldn't help but smile at the knight who made him feel so happy as he radiated with a light of happiness and enthusiasm.

"Do you have something up your sleeve?" Corrin said worried and scared of what Silas was thinking of taking him too.

Silas paced back and forth, before stopping and giving Corrin a proper response once he was out of thought.

"Haha, sorry if I made my plans seem grander than they are. If we can't go far, we'll limit our options to places within reach. You might not remember all the places on your old list, but I do." Corrin couldn't help but smile at his friend's reaction.

"Great! Thanks for doing this, Silas." The knight blushed and grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, what are friends for? Now go get packed for the trip!"

"I will!"

And like that Silas left to go get packed for a trip that Corrin had no idea about. He felt a warm feeling in his heart and wanted to keep this feeling. He started to walk back to his treehouse and saw Silas running around gathering supplies. The prince couldn't help but laugh.

"Silas is a really good guy. So... how did I forget all about him? He told me not to worry about it, but there's got to be a reason..."

~

Just as Corrin had been doing, he was patrolling the castle grounds and greeted and checked up on everyone. He hadn't forgotten about Silas and his plan, but he didn't think he would run into him anytime soon until he was about to head home for the night.

"Corrin! I need to talk to you about our upcoming trip." Silas said while running towards the prince who was exhausted from a long day.

Corrin couldn't help but smile again at the man who made him happy every time he saw that smile of his.

"Hello, Silas! Did you draw up the list?" He replied and reassured the knight that it was ok to take a breather.

"Well...about that... I started writing down all the places I could remember you wanting to visit." Silas looked sleep deprived and exhausted.

The list looked almost endless, it was hard to picture the prince at such a young age coming up with all of these ideas to visit, that and Silas remembering all of the places listed on the page.

"Goodness! That's...a long list..." The prince grew weary just at the thought of Silas staying up all night making the list that Corrin

"Yeah. The memories just kept flooding back... It got a little out of hand." The bags under his eyes said it all, along with his messy hair.

Corrin observed the list in detail, astonished at all of the places that he had dreamed of going to that long ago in the past.

"I was desperate to get out into the world, wasn't I? I can't believe you remembered all these so many years later..." Silas nodded and smiled warmly.

"Haha, well, I've always had a keen memory. So, where on the list do you want to go? Pick any one you like." Corrin couldn't decide, but upon looking at the list again, none of them were specific places.

Upon further inspection, it didn't all read specific places, more as things to visit, but thinking about it, he had never really been to any of them in the first place.

"These aren't really "places" as such, are they? "A town plaza...a street food stall....a festival... Did I really say I wanted to go see "bugs?!" Silas laughed loudly and wiped a stray tear of laughter from his eye.

"That's how I remember it." They both nodded at each other and smiled a bit and put their focus back to the endless list.

Corrin let out an exasperated sigh and tried to wrap his brain around where exactly he would like to go. He stood next to Silas, his chest against his left arm as he acknowledged every listed location.

"Then I'll defer to your memory. It's hard to decide on one, though." The prince was too focused to see that Silas was blushing slightly as Corrin leaned against him as they both looked at the list together

"Take your time. And you don't need to limit yourself to one, you know. We can take multiple trips." Corrin blushed slightly as well, he thought of Silas as someone who was too kind.

Corrin quickly hugged Silas tightly out of control and was surprised by his own action. Silas hugged back tightly and rested his head on Corrin's shoulder

"It really is good of you to do all this for me... It's all the more mysterious why I would have forgotten about you." Silas gently patted him on the head, just as his siblings did do him, causing Corrin to become beyond flustered.

"For goodness sake, are you still brooding over that? Why don't we see if anyone from Nohr knows? They've been with you for a long time. One of them must know why, right?" Corrin thought about everyone he grew up with, how they might know what happened.

Thinking about his siblings and how they must know something about Silas and what had happened to him had never really crossed his mind, it made the prince nauseous.

"Yes...though I'm anxious they might have had some reason for not mentioning you..." Silas nodded and patted the dragon on the back firmly.

"Don't worry, Corrin. I'll come with you. Whatever they say, I'll stand by your side." Silas grabbed his hand and walked with him, invoking a long memory from far back.

Corrin gripped the knight's hand tight, not wanting to let him go.

"Thanks, Silas." The dragon grew a wide smile which made Silas smile back even more warmly than ever.

"Come on, let's get this cleared up before we do any more trip planning!" Silas let go of his hand and began sprinting ahead of Corrin.

"Huh? Hey! Wait for me!"

~

"Silas... I'm really sorry about the other day." Corrin looked down with a low and sad tone in his voice, mirroring his heart.

"What, for what we found out? It was a long time ago, Corrin. No need to be sorry. Though I'll admit, the truth isn't what I expected..." The knight rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

Silas knew that Corrin would always feel guilty about forgetting him, he just wished he could take that pain away from his friend.

"It was a little embarrassing to learn how much I cried after I couldn't see you again." Corrin blushed a bit and they both half laughed at that thought.

They both laughed slightly and tried their best to both look away from the past they wished they wouldn't have to think about.

"I can see why they tried to take your mind off me, though. I guess they simply did too good a job..."

"That's putting it mildly. I suppose the feelings of one noble boy weren't a priority." The dragon grew slightly angry, gripping his fists tight and then relaxing once realizing that Silas was observing him.

"Haha, next to the young prince? I'd have done the same thing in their shoes."

They both walked to the nearest spot to sit and sat side by side with their knees touching, along with their hands against each other.

"You have a big heart, Silas. Though I feel my offense in forgetting about you was worse than any of theirs..." Silas grabbed his hand and intertwined them gently, getting an embarrassing reaction from Corrin.

The air thickened around them and for a brief moment, Corrin thought he could see tears in Silas's eyes.

"I'm actually relieved by what we learned."

"What? Why?" Corrin gripped tighter to Silas's hand and stared at his friend who looked overwhelmed with emotions.

"You cried every day because you weren't allowed to see me, right? Doesn't that prove I really was your closest friend?" Silas let the tears fall from his eyes, he gripped tighter to Silas until he did as well.

"Yes, I suppose so." The dragon warmly smiled at the knight.

"You should know that I have no regrets about taking you outside those walls. Nothing makes me happier than helping you in whatever way I can." Silas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

The warmth of another person was all Corrin needed to release all of his emotions, and it was then that they both decided to let tears trickle off their faces.

"Silas... You're a better friend than I deserve."

"Well, now that the past is laid to rest, it's time to focus on the present!"

Both men wiped their tears away from their face and smiled warmly at each other.

"Well said!" Corrin smiled into Silas's chest and enjoyed the smell of Silas along with his warmth, his heart fluttering in strange feelings.

Silas let go and stared deeply into the prince's eyes, letting his own heart flutter with strange feelings.

"Did you decide yet what you want to see? Wait... damn, I forgot the list! Wait here just a second, and I'll be back with it." The knight suddenly sprinted back to his camp, leaving Corrin behind in the dust.

Chasing him, Corrin tried to run as fast as possible to catch up to him, not realizing he was this quick on his feet. He couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't laughed like that in ages.

"Wait, Silas! I'll come with you! You don't need to sprint!"

~

Corrin had been fidgeting all day, just to keep his mind off of things. Today would be the day he would tell his best friend everything he feels. His heart felt all fuzzy and warm all day, yet it also gave him the feeling of future regret.

Finally, it came due time for when they would both meet up, it became a daily and nightly routine for the both of them, sometimes even ending up in the two having a sleepover and staying up all night.

"Corrin, it's nice to see you!" Silas came out of nowhere and appeared behind the prince suddenly and quietly.

"Oh u-um, it's nice to see you too Silas." Corrin's face began to grow hot and he could barely breathe.

Without thought, Silas placed his hand on his friend's forehead and inspected the situation. Corrin became even more flustered and held his fists over his heart, letting his eyes close.

"If you aren't feeling well then let's take you to see a medic, you're all warm, and your face is really red." Corrin shook his head and grabbed the hand that was placed on his head.

"I feel fine, really, but Silas I need to tell you something." Corrin kept his eyes closed but held on tightly to Silas's warm hand. "I really appreciate all that you have done for me, yet I have done nothing for you, but I really feel strange now whenever I'm with you, and I"

His words were interrupted by lips contacting his own. Silas brought his hand and wrapped them around the dragons waist and pulled him close, while placing his other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Multiple kisses followed and soon Corrin fell into the sensation and became lost in pleasure. It wasn't until Silas backed away that he returned to reality.

"I've had the same feeling, and I also feel the same. Don't say you haven't done anything for me, you've brought back so many happy memories and we've relived and made new ones. I love you Corrin." Silas pulled him in close and Corrin rested his head on his shoulder.

"What now?" The young prince asked, wrapping his arms around the knight.

"I say we stay how we have been, but with the whole romance thing. Eventually I would love to marry you, but for now until this war is over, let's continue to be partners in and out of battle, in love and war."

"I like the sound of that, I love you, my knight." They kissed again and gazed into each other's eyes as their hearts became one in sync.

Silas grabbed Corrin's hand and began running, they both stumbled a bit, but they ran around the castle, gaining strange looks as they ran past most of their allies and friends.

"Silas, why are we running so suddenly?" Corrin said while trying to catch his breath.

"I run when I'm overly excited." All he could do was smile at the knight and continue to run alongside him.


End file.
